campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A message for americans
Forumheader/The Soapbox I have a message for the American people. A changing time has come upon us. Never before have so many had access to so much information. Never before has the barrier between private and public been so confused and slight. We are at war. And yet, I am not at war. This war that we are in has not affected me directly in any way, I have not had friends taken before their time. I have not been subject to patriotic exhortations to fight as those who only stand and wait. My rent is low, my mind is clear, my chocolate unscarce. Have you ever talked to those poor souls who lived through a great war? The second, or perhaps more gruesomly, the first. Have you heard the stories, yes, of courage, heroic support but also of privitations, of shortages, of hardships. We are not a country living in fear, we're not a people of conquering intent. We have evolved beyond that. Yes, countless of our husbands, our sons, our brothers and sisters and friends are now out in harm's way. They're fighting for our country, but is it keeping us safe? Are we less feared, are we becoming admired? I have a friend who lives in an apartment complex a few blocks from me. He lives alone, knows none of his neighbors, and has spend over 50$ on locks. I live in a large house with six other people. One a street of such communities. I carry no keys. I also live in another community. In this community, I daily swim through the stars in a telescopic boat. I research every last question and I KNOW, by god, which species of flea my cats have disgorged to creep stealthily to my fleshy places, to gorge itself in hidden place. but there, in that community, I touch the world. There I can hear anything through microphone ears, see anything through webcam eyes. I have my own fucking TV station! My brain is a grand central station of emails and and Im's, satellite imagery, pornography photography and entymology. My hair is wired directly into the barbershop and my pores ooze information directly into the screen. And in this place, I am shown another way, I see America as a shining place. A Babylon, an Alexandria. Strange, isn't it, how many names that echo strongly with ancient wisdom are found in the very place our modern intelligence is now destroying. Let us make of ourselves, not a nation of soldiers, but a nation of warriors, not of destroyers, but of creators. Not of punishers, but of helpers. Why do we make jokes about the salaries of teachers? What a ridiculous stereotype. THEY TEACH YOUR CHILDREN! You should sacrifice BULLS to them, huge frothy-eyed beasts with souls the color of flame, who echo pride in their roars and bellow a welcome to the heavens as they greet the knife! You should give them Ambrosia and Nectar to dine on laud their virtues in song! Do you want surly, bad-tempered, ignorant offspring, who bring shame to your family? THEN CARE! Let us be a nation of Warriors, nor soldiers. Gentlemen, not rough ones. Does a strong man not care for and protect the weaker? DOES HE NOT GIVE HIS BROTHER THE SHELTER OF HIS ARM?! For we know all men are brothers. We LIVE, I live, you live, in this global community. This unreal, surreal, too real world which we MANKIND through our own knowledge, our own prowess have developed. WE have created, through the sweat of our souls. We are of many faiths, yet none holds sway. WE are of many creeds, yet all live as one. We are of many people, yet we are all American. Let us become a beacon of learning, of compassion. Let us relieve ourselves of the burden of the conqueror, the magistrate, the judge. Instead, let us be a nation of examples. We are freedom Incarnate. That is our boast. "THE LAND OF THE FREE" Then let us be brave. Brave enough to be the bigger man. Did your mother tell you that too? Be the bigger man. Walk away. Let us put down our guns, let us disarm our missiles, and turn our gaze inward. Let us walk away. Let us help our familiers, our friends, our countrymen. Let us walkaway together. Yes they hurt us. Yes, we have been attacked. But we are strong, and they are weak. Let us become peaceful. Others WILL follow. We have become, like it or not, the star on the World's Stage, and all of us but players in a great story. Let us make it the story we would want to be in. Let us all be noble heroes, honorable gentleman, admired ladies. Didn't you ever dream you were Cary Grant? Albert Einsten? Bill Gates? Michael Jordan? let us develope our bodies and minds. This is my message for you. For Amy, and Mom, For Dad, and 'Ris, and Grampa and Grammy. For all you motherfuckers who pretend to like me;) To my friends, and their friends. You are all Americans. A nation OF THE PEOPLE. tell your government what you feel. tell them to let your husbands and brothers and sons walk away. tell them to pay your teachers, your scientists, your doctors. tell them for fucks sake, if you really need to drop things out of airplanes, wrap the damn money up and drop it in harlem, or compton, or my house. I'm fucking poor you know. my fiance had cancer and we have no health insurance. But whatever. The poor, the sick, the economy, the schools, the research labs. Be constructive, not destructive. Be a good examle. Be an American. Please.